Como Escrever Uma Fanfic Yaoi
by notafangirl2
Summary: Como escrever uma fanfic Yaoi e ganhar vários reviews.


Em primeiro lugar quero dizer que essa é uma fanfic dedicada a zoar os clichês do gênero Yaoi. Portanto, se você acha que o seu Yaoi é precioso demais para ser zoado, não leia, mas estou aberta a dialogar caso você demonstre maturidade.

* * *

Como escrever uma fic Yaoi

**1 – Junte duas personagens masculinas atraentes de qualquer anime, não importa se eles nunca tenham se visto antes. Mas lembrem-se, é crucial que eles sejam bonitos, pois no mundo Yaoi não existe homossexuais gordinhos, carecas, feios, ou de meia idade.**

Antes de mais nada, é preciso que façamos uma distinção: Yaoi e Yuri são bem diferentes da Homossexualidade na vida real. Você pode até argumentar que gosta do Yaoi como uma forma de entretenimento, mas não assuma que todos os relacionamentos homossexuais se resumem ao que aparece nos mangás e fanfics Yaoi ou Yuri, isso ofende aos homossexuais de verdade.

Não é à toa que a maioria dos homossexuais detestam Yaoi. Eles se sentem estereotipados e objetificados por esse gênero.

Yaoi é um gênero feito para mulheres por mulheres. Bara é o verdeiro gênero de mangá feito por homens gays.

Agora eu te pergunto, o que o Yaoi fez para melhorar a vida dos homossexuais de verdade? Nada.

Por acaso o Yaoi fez com que o casamento gay ou a adoção de crianças por casais do mesmo sexo fosse legalizado? Não.

O Yaoi fez com que as pessoas se tornassem menos homofóbicas? Também não. Ironicamente, eu já vi várias fãs de Yaoi fazendo coisas homofóbicas, como por exemplo, dizer que lésbicas são nojentas ou dizer que não gostam dos gays na vida real.

* * *

**2- Se dois caras são amigos, logo eles descobrirão que estão apaixonados um pelo outro. Se os dois são inimigos, eles estão apenas procurando um momento para dar vazão a toda tensão sexual entre eles.**

* * *

**3 – Mesmo que uma das personagens principais da sua fic seja bissexual, ele sempre preferirá os homens as mulheres.**

Vide regra 8 sobre mulheres em fics Yaoi

* * *

**4 –Seme e Uke é a regra do universo e aqueles que ousarem desrespeitá-la sofrerá a ira divina.**

Lembrem-se, não existe relação homossexual igualitária. Haverá sempre um passivo e um ativo, o dominante e o submisso, a parte feminina e masculina do relacionamento.

Falando sério agora, essa divisão entre ''Seme e Uke'' só mostra que as Yaoi fangirls não conseguem pensar num relacionamento homossexual sem um ''homem'' e uma "mulher". Sim, porque qualquer um pode perceber que o Uke faz o papel geralmente associado as mulheres em um relacionamento e o Seme o do homem. Também mostra o quanto as fãs desse gênero são ignorantes sobre como funciona um relacionamento homossexual de verdade.

Sem mencionar que, se o Uke faz o papel feminino da relação, o que isso nos diz sobre as mulheres? Que elas são sempre submissas e inferiores aos homens? Não é evidente a lógica machista por trás da dinâmica entre Seme e Uke?

**5 – Não importa o quanto o Seme tenha sido abusivo com o Uke, este sempre perdoará o Seme como a boa garotinha que ele é.**

* * *

**6 - Gel Lubrificante? Isso é um mito. Sexo anal não requer lubrificante algum, o ânus é capaz de se umedecer sozinho.**

Ok, aos fatos:

1) O ânus, ao contrário da vagina, não se umedece sozinho

2) Nem todos os homossexuais gostam de sexo anal. Muitos acham isso doloroso e anti higiênico.

* * *

**7 – Repita comigo: Quem precisa de mulheres? Você pode até fazer um homem engravidar outro homem simplesmente para não ter o desprazer de colocar esses seres horríveis nas suas fics.**

** As únicas mulheres aceitáveis em fics Yaoi são:**

** A vadia que quer destruir o lindo relacionamento do Seme e do Uke**

** A mãe, irmã, ou qualquer outra familiar do Seme ou do Uke**

** A amiga do casal (Que vai dar uma de cupido e qualquer idiota pode perceber que ela é uma _self-insertion_ da autora)**

* * *

**8 – É cientificamente provado que um homem pode engravidar outro. Quem liga para adoção ou inseminação artificial?**

* * *

**9 – Preconceito? Que preconceito? Para que retratar o preconceito que, infelizmente, os homossexuais sofrem? O negócio é colocar dois homens se esfregando e pronto.**

* * *

Confie em mim, seguindo essas regras você está pronta para escrever uma fanfic Yaoi e receber vários reviews. Não importa o quão mal escrita ela esteja.


End file.
